Spoon - A tribute to Dianne
by Cytrix
Summary: Just a quick Play I wrote...i hopes to get my best friend Dianne in a happy mood :)


This is a big change from my series…this is a story dedicated to my bestest friend Dianne, creator of Sky

This is a big change from my series…this is a story dedicated to my bestest friend Dianne, creator of Sky. She's going through a really down time at the moment…and the only way I can really thing of making her a bit happy (since we live half way across the world from each other) is doing what comes naturally to me…I'm gonna write her this story.

All characters © to me…all real life people © to themselves. All other characters not © to me are © to someone else. It's kinda my first attempt at a play thing…so don't hass me if it sucks.

Italics means someone is singing.

My Story is entitled…

~~~oOo~~~

****

"Spoon…A tribute to Dianne"

~~~oOo~~~

****

Scene: A school Hall…exactly the same as in the Children of the Earth Series. A few members of the group are lazing around. Kathera and Faye are off to the left, reading through a script. Terra and Gohan are playing tic-tac-toe in the center and Shao is playing around with the stage props. At the moment he is currently flying through the air, pretending to be an angel. There's a radio playing in the background.

****

Introduction

****

Faye: No…you've got it all wrong Kathera

****

Kathera: No I haven't! It goes '_Puerto Rico, my Heart's devotion, let it sink back in the ocean'_

****

Faye: Well it says here "_St Hilda's College, my heart's devotion, let it rise up to the heavens'_

****

Kathera: THEY'VE COMMITED MURDER!!! *Stands up and jumps on her script* HOW DARE THEY DESTORY …Oh…hiya! *Finally notices the camera on her* You've come about the…right then! GUYS! LET'S GET STARTED!

*Shao swings past screaming his head off like a Japanese schoolgirl*

****

Kathera: STOP PLAYING AROUND! WE'VE GOT A SHOW TO DO!

****

Shao: Soooooooo…rrryyyyyy *cuts himself down* *lands with a thump*

****

Kathera: Now as I was saying…sit down…get comfy…The show will be on in a few minutes! *Drags everyone out*

~~~oOo~~~

**** ****

Scene: Curtain is now down. Someone walks out and stands to the side of the stage, behind the podium. The person clears their throat, straightens their paper before starting.

****

Yves from the Lone Gunmen: Greetings all to this play! We entitle it…"Spoon…a Tribute to Dianne". Our group of selected people, characters and other such kitchen utensils has collated a number of songs, poems and dances, all in tribute to Dianne Esson. Our first item of the night is a song performed by Dianne's characters from Cytrix's series, Children of the Earth, and all the other stories connected to it. *Yves disappears into the darkness*

*Lights turn on as the curtains rise, revealing 5 people, 4 women and 1 guy. The first woman has long brown hair with silver streaks and one gray and one blue eye. The second person is a female faerie, with different colored hair and pink eyes, with dragonfly wings sprouting from her back. The 3rd girl has black hair with bright red streaks, and mirror like eyes, while the 4th girl, the daughter of the latter, has hair, which starts at white and goes to bright pink at the tips, a tail of the same color, and gray eyes. The male has long black hair and icy blue eyes*

****

1st Woman: HIYA! I'm Sky…

****

2nd Woman: I'm Auran *giggles*

****

3rd Girl: I'm Ciel…*disappears then reappears with a baby dinosaur* Oh shit…

****

4th Girl: I'm Jasmine…

****

Guy: And I'm Lavius.

****

Sky: And today we're gonna sing you all a song called Tomorrow from the Musical, Annie. *Clears her throat and raises a microphone slightly. Spotlight concentrates on her* _The sun'll come out…tomorrow…bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…there'll be sun!_ *Spotlight concentrates on Auran*

****

Auran: _Jus' thinking about…tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow…till there's none._ *Giggles, then the Spotlight shifts onto Ciel*

****

Ciel: _When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely_ *light shifts to Jasmine*

****

Jasmine: _I just stick…out my chin and grin and Sayyyyyy…_ *Spotlight shifts to Lavius who is attempting to hit the high note*

****

Lavius: _Oh!_ *Voice cracks a bit*

****

Girls: *all stare at Lavius, before Jasmine shoves him off stage* Sorry but you really suck at high notes!

****

Sky: Anyway…. _Oh!_

****

All Girls: _The sun'll come out, tomorrow. So you got to hang on till tomorrow…come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow, you're always a day away! _ *Spotlight turns off, group hurry off stage, curtain lowers once more and the Spotlight shines on Yves who was applying a moustache*

****

Yves: *suddenly spots everyone staring at her and rips the moustaches off, giving a shifty eyed look after* Ahem…our next item is a poem, performed by Andrew…dressed up as a spoon…

*Curtains rise, revealing Andrew, sitting cross-legged as easily as possible, in a giant gray foam spoon suit, a bongo drum upon his knees*

****

Andrew: Ahem…*thumps a bongo drum* Now dig it cool cats…

Spoon…Spoon…Crazy Spoon

You make me laugh…

Spoon.

Dianne…Dianne…Crazy Dianne

You make me laugh

Dianne. *Clicks his fingers, pats his bongo drum* Yeah…

*Curtains lower*

****

Yves: Right…*brings her cellphone up* Security? There's a mad man in a spoon suit… *notices everyone looking at her again* Oh jeez. Our next item is by Shao Irigú… and it's a song called…uhh…Benjamin Calypso?

*Curtains rise, revealing Shao with a very broad cheesy grin on his face*

****

Shao: Yes that's right Yves…you sexy thang you…

****

Yves: *just blinks*

****

Shao: I'm gonna sing…Benjamin Calypso from the Musical, Joseph and the Technicolored Dreamcoat. *Makes some 'hack'ing noises loudly into the microphone, before the spotlight centers on him* Maestro…*piano starts playing* Thankyou. *Clears his throat once more* This is dedicated to Dianne… *Clears his throat once more*

****

Yves: GET ON WITH THE DAMN SONG! *Spots Andrew being dragged away screaming by the security guards*

****

Shao: Okay Okay…*clears throat ONCE again and puts on a Jamaican accent* _Oh no…. Not he. How you can accuse him is a mystery. Save him! Take me! Benjamin is straighter dan de tall palm tree. I hear de steel drums sing dere song…_ HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *Gets dragged off by security guards* I NEVER GOT TO FINISH MY SONG! _DEY'RE SINGIN' MAN YOU KNOW YOU GOT IT WRONG! I HEAR DE VOICE OF DE YELLOW BIRD, SINGING IN DE TREE, DIS IS QUITE ABSURB._

****

Yves: I am dreadfully sorry about that display Ladies and Gentlemen! Now our next act contains *hears a crackle in her ear* Hold up! I think…yes! We have coverage over a unique once in a life time occurrence happening right now! We go live to our correspondent at the scene! 

*A large TV screen drops down from the top of the stage, before a picture of a dark street appears. Standing in front of a shop, filled with TV screens appears to be Reece Lonwolles, character from the Children of the Earth series. In front of him though is Langley, from the Lone Gunmen.*

****

Yves: Hello Langley…what seems to be the situation right at this very moment?  
**Langley:** Well Yves…this is a truly remarkable occurrence. I must say I am proud to be here at this very moment in time.

****

Yves: Blah, blah…what's happening?

****

Langley: …For 2 hours now…Reece Lonwolles has been smiling non stop!

Backstage: *A loud scream is heard, before a thump* *A yell comes from the background "OH DEAR GOD! KAT'S FAINTED WITH SHOCK!"*

****

Yves: Does he appear to be on any sort of narcotic substance?

****

Langley: The only substance I can see is a marathon of Powerpuffs episodes…it is very rarely seen to see someone in this euphoric state…the Powerpuffs is rarely seen on the streets because too many people are scared of what it can do to you…

****

Yves: *shakes her head in disgust* Won't these kids ever learn?

****

Langley: I do not know Yves…I do not know…

****

Yves: Keep us updated

****

Langley: I will…otherwise my name would not be Bob

****

Yves: Uhh…Langley?

****

Langley: YOU CAN TAKE AWAY MY CHEWBECCA DOLL BUT NEVER TAKE AWAY MY NAME!

*The TV screen rises up once more. Yves returns to normal*

****

Yves: Now as I was saying…our next item is…

*Curtains suddenly rise and Shao runs out, panting, before shoving a top hat on and whipping out a cane*

****

Shao: _Sing cuckoo, now…sing cuckoo…Summer is a-comin' in, loudly sing cuckoo _*Begins to be dragged away once more* _Groweth seed and bloweth_

****

Yves: I can not apologize enough Ladies and Gentlemen! I assure you he will be detained immediately. Now as I was saying…*waits for interruptions* *gets none*. As I was saying our next item is from the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge, sung by the CotE characters Kathera, Faye and Terra, and Terra's daughter in CotE: TNG, Kitonya. Please enjoy.

*Curtain rises to large background props of Ferris wheels, bright lights, the Eiffel tower and other such Parisian sights. Nobody appears to be on stage*

****

Voice heard whining in background: Why do I have to be Little Kim?

****

Another voice: Because we can't rap…now shut up Terra!

****

Combined voices: _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

*A light turns on in one of the cut out windows, before Kathera steps out, looking a bit too indecent in her garter-belt getup (just think the video clip)*

****

Guy in audience: *wolf whistles*

****

Kathera: *raises microphone* _He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?" Ooohhh_

*All other 3 girls appear in similar getups, all looking a bit 'too' sexy.*

****

All girls: _Itchy gitchi yaya dada_

****

Kathera: _Hey, hey, hey!_

****

All girls: _Itchy gitchi yaya hee_

****

Kathera: _Hey oohhhh_

****

All girls: _Mocha chocolata yaya_. _Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi._

*Spotlight centres on Faye*

****

Faye: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets, is where he started to freak, yeah.

****

All girls: _Itchy gitchi yaya dada_

****

Faye: _Hey, hey, hey!_

****

All girls: _Itchy gitchi yaya hee_

****

Faye: _Hey oohhhh_

****

All girls: _Mocha chocolata yaya_. _Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi._

*Spotlight centres on Terra, who doesn't look very happy*

****

Terra: *grumbles* Why do I have to do the rap?

****

Faye & Kathera: SING!

****

Terra: _Yeah, yeah, aw. We come through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours. Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry. I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the dudes. Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case The meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna itchi gitchi yaya _

****

Kitonya: _Come on_  
**Terra:** _Mocha chocolata_

****

Kitonya: _What?_  
**Terra: **_Creole Lady Marmalade_  
**Kitonya:** _One more time, come on_

  
**All gals minus Kitonya: **_Marmalade_

****

Kitonya: _Ooh_  
**All gals minus Kitonya: **_Lady Marmalade_

****

Kitonya: Ooh_h yeah!_  
**All gals minus Kitonya: **_Marmalade _

****

Kitonya: _Ooh_  
  
**Kitonya:** Hey, hey, hey. Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh. Color of cafe au lait, all right. Made the savage beast inside, Roar until he cried…More, more, more  


*All the microphones turn off abruptly* *Girls all turn to glare at Yves who's holding the plug.

****

Yves: I only let you continue cause you were singing really well…but…

****

Terra: WHAT?

****

Yves: You all look like complete whores, Kitonya…do NOT dress like Christina Aguilera did…you like a giant poodle (**A/N **she really does in that damn video clip! Oh! Everyone…type in Aguilera…and see what the spelling suggestion is! UGLIER!!!!! *lol*) and This song holds no significance to cheering Dianne up! We're trying to make her happy! Not scared!

****

All Girls: Sorry…*move off stage*

****

Yves: Right…the next item of the night is a solo by Gohan Son.

****

Gohan: *appears* _Noooobody knows de troubles I've seen…nobody knows but Dianne…nobody knows de trouble I've seen…Glory hallelujah!_

****

Terra: *suddenly walks in, still in her previous clothes, and drapes herself over Gohan, who just gulps loudly before singing the rest suggestively* _Sometimes I'm up…sometimes I'm down *_shimmies on down, rubbing her body against Gohan* _Oh! Yes Lord…Sometimes I'm almos' to the groun' _*Drags Gohan down to the ground where they both presently start making out*

****

Yves: *quickly presses a button that lowers the curtains* Sorry Dianne! Jeez…you didn't need to see that… Let's just get onto our next item. A juggling act.

*Dark Wolf walks out in front of the curtains with some balls. He starts throwing them up and presently juggling them, before putting a hand behind him and pulling out Anubis, Deacon's pet monkey, before juggling him as well*

****

Dark Wolf: Keep on watching the monkey people…

****

Chibi-Deacon: *runs out and starts bawling his eyes out, while reaching out to his monkey*

****

Dark Wolf: *grins evilly, and tosses the monkey up higher* Come and get him Deakie boy!

*A loud bang is heard, before animal activists all stream onto the stage and presently start beating up Dark Wolf, while Deacon runs off with his monkey happily*

****

Yves: Riighhtt…I'm disturbed now…*shudders* *hears a crackling in her ear*. Oh! Looks like a update of the "Reece crisis"

*TV lowers. Langley is now standing, kinda shakingly in the middle of a burnt out pit, while Reece is busy shaking a TV, crying*

****

Yves: Langley? What happened?

****

Langley: Ad break…

****

Reece: NOOOO! BUTTERCUP! YOU PROMISED ME WE'D RUN OFF TOGETHER! *Starts sobbing wildly on the floor*

****

Langley: Ladies and Gentlemen…this is what happens when you experiment with the Powerpuff Girls…

****

Yves: Tragic… *shakes her head* *TV moves up* Now onto our second last item. This involves all the female characters from the Children of the Earth+ series. It's entitled…Shout…from the movie, Sister Act. This song is dedicated, like all the others…to Dianne. Enjoy!

*Curtains Rise*

****

Kathera & Faye: Yoohoo! Dianne…guess what? _You know you make me wanna shout!_

****

Sky & Auran: _Kick my heels up and shout!_

****

Terra & Kitonya: _Throw my hands up and shout!_

****

Meiko & Ember: _Throw my head back and shout!_

****

Amor: *sighs* _Come on now…_

****

Ciel: *runs on pretending to be whipping a horse* _Don't forget to say you will! _

****

Jasmine: _Don't forget to say Yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhh!_

****

Terra: _Sayyy you will!_

****

Sky: _Come on now!_

****

Terra: _Sayyy you will!_

****

Sky: _Come on now!_

****

Kathera: _I still remember…when I used to be nine years olldd….Yeeaahhhhh!_

****

Faye: _And I was a fool for you! From the bottom of my soul! Ohhh Yeahhh…_

****

Kitonya: _And now that I've found you! I will never let you goooo…. Nnoooowwwooo…_

****

Yves: Guys…you're singing this song for a girl remember?

****

Girls: DON'T QUESTION US!

****

Yves: *pulls the curtains down quickly* Now…for our finale…a group effort. This if for you Dianne…*walks off backstage*

(It helps if you have the CD, Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band, Beatles, with the song, A little help from my friends to get this)

*Curtains rise, revealing all characters etc. in a big line*

****

Kathera: _What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

****

Reece on TV screen: _Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

****

Faye: _Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

****

Terra: _And I'll try not to sing out of key…_

****

Sky: _Ohh…I get by with a little help from Dianne_

****

Auran: _Ohhh…I get high with a little help from Dianne_

****

Dark Wolf: _Going to try with a little help from Dianne_

****

Andrew: _What do I do when my love is away?_

****

Shao: Doe_s it worry you to be alone?_

****

Gohan: _How do I feel by the end of the day?_

****

Jared: _Are you sad because you're on your own?_

****

Deacon: _No, I get by with a little help from Dianne…oohhh…I get high with a little help from Dianne…_

****

Kitonya: _Do you need annnybody?_

****

Meiko: _I want somebody to love_

****

Ember: _Could it beee anybody?_

****

Ciel: _I need somebody to love_

****

Leo: _Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

****

Xanther: _Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time!_

****

Amor: _What do you see when you turn out the light?_

****

Hiroki: _I_ _can't tell you, but I know it's mine…_

****

Jasmine: O_hh…I get by with a little help from Dianne… oohhh…I get high with a little help from Dianne…_

****

Lavius: _Do you neeeddd anybody?_

****

Gozak: _I just need somebody to love_

****

Angel chick yet to be named: Co_uld it beee anybody?_

****

Yves: _I want somebody to love…_

****

Langley on TV screen: _I get by with a little help from Dianne, oohhh…I get high with a little help from Dianne…_

****

Lestat and Cytrix together: _Yes I get by with a little help from Dianne, with a little help from Diiiaaannnnnneeeee…_

****

Lestat: *thumps his chest then makes the peace sign* Peace out.

****

All: WE LOVE YOU DIANNE!!!! BE HAPPY!

****

Cytrix: Heh…spoony…*blinks* WHAT?

~~~oOo~~~  


Fin…final curtains down

~~~oOo~~~

All songs as well © to their creators…please **review!**

Wuv

__

Cytrix

[Stareagle3@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Stareagle3@hotmail.com



End file.
